


TAEKOOK SMUT

by Yoongiz_turtle



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Smut, Taekook Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongiz_turtle/pseuds/Yoongiz_turtle
Summary: I don't know just some taekook smut.don't have to read its my first writting this so fuck off of its terrible? Yea.Taehyung and jungkook get busy after jungkook comes back from the store. Others are gone...except yoongi but that's okay :)





	TAEKOOK SMUT

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck chapter notes

"Hello? I'm back." Jungkook called in to the empty looking apartment. He set the groceries down after walking into the kitchen.

He heard some shuffling and foot steps coming closer. Soon enough Taehyung came around the corner smiling.

"Hey kookie." Taehyung came closer leaning in to give him a kiss. Jungkook gracefully accepted it. They heard a distant coughing noise, both parted and looked over at were the noise came from only to find yoongi in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What all did you get?" Yoongi chose to ignore the love birds make out sesion.  
"Ah...just some......food?" Jungkook said all though it sounded more like a question.

Yoongi walked over to the bags and went through them putting some items away.  
"The others will be back soon, I'm going back to bed," he then started to walk out of the kitchen but stoped in the doorway looking back for a brief moment and saying pointedly "don't wake me up" before he was off.

It was quite for a moment before tae turned to look at kookie.

"I have some news." Jungkook looked up at him with a questioning glance.  
"What is it?" Jungkook asked seeing as tae didn't go on.

"My parents invited us to dinner with them. It'll be a home cooked meal so we'll be at their house. Is that ok?" Taehyung was hoping jungkook would accept because he wanted to see his parents but would like it better if he had his kookie beside him.

Jungkook thought for a moment before saying "Yes, that could be...nice" jungguk smiled up at Tae.

Tae was so happy to hear him say that, he wrapped his arms around Jungkookie's waist, leaning closer for another kiss.  
Jungkook ran his tounge over Taehyungs bottom lip causing a moan to be pulled out of him. Kookie slid his tounge in tae's mouth. Taehyung ran his hands up and down jungkook's sides as he had his hands in tae's hair slightly pulling.  
He had one leg wedged between tae's thighs moving. He could feel that Tae was already hard and he knew he was in the same situation. Practacly humping Tae's leg, desperate for any kind of friction. so lost in the kiss he didn't hear the living room door open.  
Taehyung lifted one of jungkook's legs around his waist and he got the message and jumped to were both his legs were wrapped around tae's waist. They parted only to catch their breath and Taehyung started kissing jungkook's neck. Biting here and there. Jungkook moaned loud.  
"Tae...ah...mmmhhm right there."

"Aish, can you guys not do that in here." They both heard jin say. Jungkook turned a bright red, but Taehyung kept at it still sucking jungkook's neck. Namjoon came in to see what was going on and his eyes widened and he immediately walked back out.

"Kim Taehyung Stop or go do that some where else.The kitchen is sacared." Jin yelled loudly.  
Tae got the message but didn't stop and bit into jungkook's neck right below his jaw. Jungkook moaned getting harder if that's even possible, embarrassed that tae obiously wasnt stoppingand Jin-hyung was right there. Taehyung started walking out of the kitchen while still having jungkook around him. Jin just sighed and started to prepare dinner.

Taehyung was walking them back to their shared room, as soon as he was in the room he closed the door pushing jungkook up against it.

"Tae that wasn't....okay. You should have stoped....jin-hyung didn't deser- Ah" Tae cut off what he was saying by bitting on his collarbone. He licked right were he bit before pulling away just a bit.

"Do you want me to stop?" Taehyung panted. Jungkook sighed.

"Just kiss me." Tae smirked and kissed him hard. He was grabbing at kookies ass making more moanes escalate out.  
Things only getting hotter, suddenly if felt to hot for clothes. Tae walked them back over to the bed. He dropped kookie on the bed and removed his shirt.  
He quickly removed jungkook's shirt as well.

Taehyung started licking all over jungkook's chest. He but down on jungguk left nipple. He was slowly moving down to lick over kookies abs. Only to stop at jungkooks happy trail. He was now sucking and bitting there. Jungkook turning into a moaning mess.

"T-Tae...uhh..ah...stop...stop being a tease."  
Jungkook moaned loudly.  
Taehyung moved up to kiss him slowly and jungkook bit tae's lower lip.

Taehyung moved his hands lower to undo jungkook's pants. Once they were undone he pulled them down along with his boxers. Tae moaned at the sight in front of him.

Tae was straddling jungkook's hips, his hand stroking his beautiful cock. Jungkook making hot noises with his mouth.  
"You like that baby boy?" Tae said smirking.  
"Y-yes...mmmhhm....Tae re-remove you pants please...for me?" Jungkook pleaded.

Taehyung got up off of his bunny and took off his pants and boxers relieving some of the pressure as his cock sprung free. Tae moved back on the bed between jungkook's legs.  
Tae attached his lips to kookies cock that was already leaking precum. Sucking on just the head of it and licking a stripe from base to tip only to start sucking at the head again.

Jungkook's loud sounds fill the room. "T-Tae more!" Taehyung wasted no time to reach into the bedside drawer grabbing a bottle of lube. He popped it open, putting a genorous amount in hand. After his hand was slick he moved it to jungkook's hole. He began to massage there making kookie groan with anticipation. Taehyung slowly pushed in one finger all the way in.  
"You like that, kookie. Like it when my fingers are fucking you open to get ready for my cock?" Taehyung teased.  
"Ungh...yes yes Tae...oh my god....I love it s-so much." Jungkook moaned.

It was becoming to much for kookie. After Tae had 2 fingers moving easily in and out of jungkook, Taehyung added a 3rd. Jungkook couldn't take it anymore, removing tae's fingers, he quickly flipped his possition with V. Taehyung looked confused for a moment before realisation dawned on him.  
Kookie grabbed the bottle of lube and put some in his hand and began to fearsly stroke V cock. Once his dick was slick enough jungkook positioned his joke over tae's hard on. Their eyes met breafly, before jungkook sunk down all the way bottoming out. Tae and kookie both moaned loudly.  
"AH....Kookie y-you know I love it when you take control." Tae smiled up at jungkook.

After a few seconds of ajusting jungkook started moving his hips. He cock jumping up and down with his body V xouldnt help but groan at the amazing sight in front of him. Tae moved his hips in time with kookies. The only thing that could be heard was their moans and the sound of skin slapping skin. Both were covered now on a thin layer of sweat.

They continued like that until they came. Taehyung came inside jungkook painting his walls in white. Jungkook came on tae's chest.

Jungkook moved for Tae to slip out of him before. Jungkook smirked and moved his head down to lick his come off of tae's chest. Taehyung saw this and couldn't help the moan the escaped him.

"Psh...and You call me a tease." Taehyung said while smiling at jungkook who just collapsed next to him.  
Kookie giggled and wrapped his arms around Tae.

"I love you Taehyung."

Taehyung smiles at this and replies with  
"And I love you my jungkookie. Sweet dreams, I'll be here when you awake." Jungkook nussles his face in tae's neck slowly drifting off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Taekook is a really good ship of mine  
> My name is Michelle and I also really like supernatural and I 100% ship destiel and sabriel :b


End file.
